Janji
by sunflawless
Summary: Zhang Yixing, siswa yang tergolong baru di SM Art School yang sudah 3 kali membolos pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Hingga sang guru bahasa Inggris tiba-tiba datang dan mengucap sebuah janji kepadanya. Sebuah janji yang mampu meningkatkan semangat belajar seorang Yixing. SuLay. Fluff. GaJe? Ofc. 2nd ff.


Ahn Ah-ra presents

A Suho-Lay fancition

.

Janji

.

Warn: BL/oneshot/typo/GAJE_SANGAT/dan_kesalahan_kesalaha n_lainnya

Disclaimer: All cast(s) in da character(s) is belong to God, themselves, and their family!

.

.

.

_Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!  
_

Lonceng sekolah berdentang sebanyak tiga kali, menandakan berakhirnya kewajiban para siswa _SM Art_ School untuk menuntut ilmu. Para siswa-siswi di sana otomatis segera keluar dari kelas dan menghambur ke lapangan utama sekolah yang berada di bagian depan sekolah mereka. Ada yang berbincang dengan teman sekelas, ada yang berbincang dengan teman mereka dari kelas sebelah, dan juga ada yang asyik berbincang dengan kekasih mereka.

Ah, sungguh membahagiakan.

Eh, tunggu.

Membahagiakan?

"Kenapa harus akuuuuuuu?!" _Namja_ manis yang bernama lengkap Zhang Yixing itu terus menggerutu sambil membereskan kursi-kursi di kelasnya yang agak—coret, sangat—berantakan. "Ugh, Victoriakenapa jahat sekali, _sih_..." _Namja_ itu terus menggerutu, ia mengingat beberapa kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan oleh Meng Jia—wakil ketua kelas—kepadanya tadi.

"_Anggap saja sebagai rasa perhatianmu terhadap kelasmu, Lay! Lagipula kan kau sering beres-beres apartement rumahmu kan, jadi kelas yang tidak seberapa ini tidak masalah untukmu kan? Hoho, aku pulang duluan, ya! _Zàijiàn_ Yixing-_gēgē_!_"

...Oh, mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Lay ingin membanting meja karena tetangganya tega berkata seperti itu sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan ringannya, seolah tidak punya kesalahan apapun. Memang _sih_, Lay sudah sangat terbiasa membereskan ruangan. Kelas seperti ini _sih_, beres. Tapi masalahnya ia malas kalau harus bertemu dengan guru piket hari ini~ Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan melewati dan masuk ke kelas ini untuk mengecek keadaan kelas Lay dan Jia.

_Sreeg_

Tuh, kan.

Lay menatap pintu kelas yang perlahan digeser oleh seseorang dari luar dengan perasaan cemas. Ia takut guru piket itu melihatnya di sini dan mengomelinya atau semacamnya karena Lay sudah bolos pelajarannya tadi untuk yang ketiga kalinya—dengan statusnya yang baru saja bersekolah di sini selama 4 bulan.

"Ung? Yixing?" Guru piket itu—Kim Joon-myeon (atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil Suho _seonsaengnim_ oleh murid-muridnya)—membesarkan kedua matanya sejenak untuk melihat objek _namja_ yang masih berada di kelas. "Belum pulang, _eoh_?" tanyanya.

..._eh_?

Lay mengrenyitkan dahinya, tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan gurunya. 'Dia ... _tidak marah_?' Lay bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, berusaha meyakinkan kenyataan bahwa Suho _seonsaengnim_ yang ada di depannya ini adalah Suho-_nya_.

Uhm. Benar.

Suho-_nya_.

Suho menyeringai tipis melihat ekspresi kekasih sekaligus muris asuhannya, Zhang Yixing. Tak lama kemudian ia masuk ke dalam ruang kelas, tidak lupa menutup pintu kelasnya. Alih-alih agar tidak ada yang melihat mereka berdua bersama di tempat sesepi ini—walau sudah sangat jelas tidak ada orang yang akan melihat mereka, karena yang tersisa di gedung SMA _SM Art School_ hanya guru piket lain yang berada di lantai bawah (kelas Lay berada di lantai tiga, lantai teratas di gedung sekolahnya).

Lay melirik malas ke arah _namjachigu_-nya itu, kemudian duduk di atas mejanya yang berada di pojok kiri kelas. Ia membuka jendela kelas, membiarkan angin sore menggantikan hawa panas yang sedaritadi agak membuat Lay kenapasan. _Namja_ itu kemudian menutup matanya, tenang. Senyum tipis perlahan terukir di wajahnya, bukti bahwa ia mulai menikmati aktivitasnya saat ini.

Sementara Suho terkekeh melihat kekasihnya yang sejak tadi menunjukkan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda sekaligus. Tadi, saat ia pertama kali menatap Lay di kelas, Lay tampak cemas. Kemudian setelah ia bertanya, tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah jadi heran. Dan setelah Suho masuk ke kelas dan menutup pintu—

Ah, ini adalah ekspresi terbaik.

Guru bahasa Inggris itu berjalan perlahan mendekati kekasihnya. Kedua tangannya bersembunyi di dalam saku celananya, sesekali ia tertawa kecil saat ia mengingat lagi ekspresi lucu Lay yang teramat menggemaskan. Rasanya ingin ia berlari dan mencubit pipinya, memeluknya, dan mengucap beribu kata manis untuk sang kekasih tercinta.

"Suho-_hyung_..." Masih menutup mata, Lay memanggil _namjachingu_-nya yang sudah berada tepat di belakang Lay.

Suho hanya tersenyum kecil ketika Lay ternyata menyadari Suho yang sudah berada di belakangnya, kemudian tanpa ragu Suho duduk di belakang Lay dan memeluk kekasihnya itu tanpa ragu. Toh, tidak akan ada yang melihatnya. "Kenapa bolos lagi...?"

'—_Oh, damn_.'

Lay langsung membuka matanya, senyumnya langsung hilang begitu saja. Suasana yang dirasanya sudah 'romantis'—semilir angin sore yang bertiup pelan, matahari sore yang masuk melalui celah-celah yang ada, itu suasana yang cocok untuk sepasang kekasih yang suka ketenangan bukan?—tiba-tiba saja hilang karena guru sekaligus kekasihnya ini menanyakan perihal kaburnya Lay dari pelajarannya tadi.

"_Ani ..._ aku hanya malas," jawab Lay singkat. Ia mengelus punggung tangan Suho yang berada di perutnya. Sepasag matanya menatap langit sore yang berwarna oranye, putih, dan sedikit warna ungu kehitam-hitaman di ujung sana.

Suho tersenyum saat Lay merespon pelukannya dengan mengelus punggung tangannya. Kemudian, Suho yang merasa lehernya mulai pegal langsung menempelkan dagunya di atas bahu kiri _namja_ yang memiliki ketertarikan di dalam dunia tari itu. "Sudah tiga kali kau mengatakan itu. Satu bulan berturut-turut..." Suho memanyunkan bibirnya imut. "Apa Lay ingin tidak ingin bertemu _hyung_?" tanya guru itu, memasang wajah memelas.

Lay langsung memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, mempertemukan sepasang matanya dengan kekasihnya. "B-bukan begitu, sungguh...," jawab Lay, ia takut kalau Suho-_nya_ merasa bahwa Lay sedang ingin menjauhinya. "Aku hanya malas, _hyung_. Itu saja...," lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu, Lay malas belajar karena kenapa, _eoh_?" pemuda itu kembali bertanya kepada kekasih tercinta. "Kudengar Lay juga sering bolos waktu pelajaran Siwon _seonsaengnim_. Ada apa sebenarnya, uhm?"

Kini giliran Lay yang memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Suho yang satu ini, tapi ia takut kalau Suho-_nya_ nanti kesal karena Lay tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Suho. "Haruskah kujawab, Suho-_hyung_?"

Dan Suho mengangguk pasti, diiringi dengan senyum penuh kedamaian yang selalu membuat Lay luluh, selalu.

Lay menundukkan kepalanya, ia memainkan jemari Suho yang masih setia memeluknya dengan erat—seolah tidak mau kehilangan dirinya sedetikpun. "...entah kenapa semangat belajarku hilang, _hyung_..." Lay akhirnya mengaku. Ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri Suho. "Sejak pengumuman soal ujian akhir semester, rasanya aku malaaaas sekali~ Aku baru 4 bulan di sini. Dan aku masih harus belajar untuk mengejar ketertinggalanku. Tapi, semakin aku belajar, rasanya otakku seperti terbakar," terang Lay, ia membuat lingkaran di punggung tangan Suho menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

Suho mengangguk kecil, kemudian kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bahu Lay yang nyaman. "Kalau begitu, mulai besok _hyung_ akan membantumu untuk mengejar ketertinggalanmu itu, bagaimana?" tawar Suho.

"Aish, itu tetap tidak akan mengubah apapun _hyu—_"

"Dan—" Suho memotong ucapan Lay dengan kalimat yang masih menggatung, sementara jari telunjuk kanannya mengelus singkat bibir bawah Lay. "—_hyung_ berjanji, _hyung_ akan menginap di apartementu selama liburan kalau Lay bisa dapat peringkat 5 besar. Bagaimana?" tawar Suho, senyum mautnya kembali ia pamerkan, alih-alih agar kekasihnya ini mau menuruti apa keinginannya.

Lay membelalakkan matanya, tidak percaya.

Suho-_nya_ yang tidak pernah mau diajak menginap walau sehari saja di apartementnya ... tiba-tiba berjanji mau menginap di apartementnya selama liburan? Selama itu? Apa ia tidak sedang bercanda?

"...sungguh?" Lay menatap Suho dengan pandangan 'hyung-_jangan-bercanda_'. "_Hyung_ mau menginap di rumahku ... selama liburan? _Full _selama liburan?"

Suho tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Lay. Kemudian ia melepas pelukannya, berdiri dan merapikan kemeja putih polosnya. tangan kanannya menadah, meminta tangan Lay untuk ia genggam. "_Hyung_ orang yang tidak suka bercanda soal urusan janji, Sayang."

Kedua pipi Lay merona ketika tangan itu seakan memintanya untuk menggenggamnya. Secepat mungkin ia menutup jendela kelas dan menggenggam tangan kanan Suho dengan erat. "Aku pegang janjimu, ya, _hyung,_" ujar Lay sambil tersenyum menantang, jari telunjuknya iseng mencolek batang hidung Suho.

Suho mengangguk, lalu berjalan dan diikuti oleh _namjachingu_-nya yang manis. "Ne, peganglah janji itu. Jangan sampai lupa, ya, kekekeke~" Suho tersenyum iseng.

Lay memanyunkan bibirnya, pura-pura kesal. "Aku tahu daya ingatku memang buruk _hyuuung_~" gerutu Lay, tangan kirinya meraih tas sekolah miliknya. "Sudahlah, pasti aku inga—"

_Chu~_

Tiba-tiba saja Suho mencium singkat bibir ranum milik Lay. Dan tak lama kemudian ia menunjukkan seringai semi-mesum(?)nya saat melihat wajah Lay yang memerah. Sangat memerah. "_Hyung_ yakin setelah ini Lay akan inget terus dengan janji _hyung_~"

"Yaaa! _H-hyung_ ini apa-apaan!?"

—dan percakapan panjang di antara sepasang kekasih yang merangkap sebagai guru dan murid itu akan terus berlanjut, tidak tahu kapan akan berakhir.

_._

_._

_._

* * *

END. DENGAN. GAJENYA

* * *

.

.

.

A/N: Ah-ra is back! *backsound SHINee - Dream Girl(?)*

Hola! Akhirnya setelah lama berhiatus-ria karena kesibukan uhukmaingamebaruuhuk sama persiapan UN, Saya bisa bikin ff (gaje dengan ending maksa) lagiii :""D *tumpengan*

Dan, ini adalah 2nd fanfiction saya! xD 1st EXO fanfiction saya juga lho hoho, dengan tokoh utama SuLay~!—Dan do'akan saja (kalau saya enggak uhuknemugamebagusuhuk) saya bisa bikin prequel ff SuLay yang ini sama ff Taemin-Kai (saya lagi bener-bener nge-_ship_ TaeKai akhir2 ini) dengan rate M(esum) muahahahaha *peluk TaeKai*

Tapi, di antara Taemin sama Kai yg lebih cocok jadi _uke_ kira-ikira siapa ya? ;_; Taem kan sekarang udah _manly_, mau jadiin Taem _uke_-nya Bang Jongin rasanya kurang tega(?)

_Well_, _no more words_! _Thanks for reading! Mind to gimme your review? Thank you~! *bow*_

.

Ahn Ah-ra — 2013.05.07


End file.
